HeartBeat
by humanusscriptor
Summary: When Alana runs away because of a problem, Tim is there for her. When Tim winds up in the hospital due to poison, he starts realizing some newfound feelings for a certain blonde surf girl. Rated T because I'm paranoid. DISCONTINUED. SORRY.
1. Missing

**A/N: **I don't know if you all remember me, but I used to have a fic up on here called Best Friend's Brother, which was a Bethany/Byron shipping. However, I deleted it, never to resume writing another one again due to lack of views. I did regret my decision afterwards; I should've left it up for all of you to read and enjoy. But I moved on with my other, more successful stories.

I regained my interest for writing Soul Surfer, after having watched it yesterday. I remembered my old fic, and I decided to return to writing. For my fans here, I will not resurrect "Best Friend's Brother", but instead flesh out a new story that has been on my mind even after since today.

I've incorporated an author's writing style into this story. ENJOY!

* * *

A golden ray appeared in the sky early in the morning. I watched as it grew into a big ball of fire changing from dark orange to dark yellow as it began to heat up the earth. It moved across the sky with grace as if to own it.

Sunrises are exquisite things to watch early in the morning. Whenever I watch a sunset, I sense the ray's friendliness. They remind me of an old friend, waving goodbye to you, you know they are leaving but they fill you with the confidence that you will see them again.

The wind was blowing softly. It was a gorgeous morning and I lay on the sand, watching my sister surf the waves. I sighed in content and dipped my shoulders to sink farther back into the sand. Presently, my eyes were closed as I was seeking some rest.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I remember is my sister waking me up from my slumber. My sister is the famous Bethany Hamilton, one of the most popular teenagers in Hawaii. Her bravery and courage after she lost her arm have been an inspiration to people all over the world. Including mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sitting up in the sand and rubbing my shoulder.

"It's fine. You might want to wash off and take a shower before breakfast," Bethany hinted.

I nodded and together the two of us headed back inside our house and each went into our own bathroom. After a nice shower, I dried off, changed, and went downstairs to see my sister making her Sambazon Superfood Smoothie Breakfast.

The kitchen phone rang while Bethany was making the smoothie. Since Bethany had her hand full, I grabbed it for her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Tim. This is Holt. Is Bethany around?"

I frowned. There was something in Holt's voice to suggest that he was concerned about something. "She just finished making her smoothie, I think," I responded, having to shout over the whirling blender. Bethany shook her head, indicating she did not want to speak right now. "She's presently busy right now. Can I get you to call back?"

"No. I need to talk to her _now_," Holt urged. "It has to do with Alana."

"Okay." I held out the phone to Bethany. "It's Holt. He has something to say about your friend, Alana."

A curious Bethany took the phone this time and headed outside onto the balcony. I watched as my sister's face turned white with fear. If it had to do with Alana, then something bad must have happened. But what?

Bethany got off the phone a half-minute later, a faraway look in her eyes. She looked at me briefly before running into the kitchen, pouring the smoothie, and heading outside.

I followed. Our parents and my older brother, Noah, arrived home at that moment and asked Bethany what was going on.

"It's Alana. She's gone!"

"Gone?" Noah asked, beating me to the punch. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Holt went into Alana's room and found her window open! The surfboards are still there, though," Bethany rushed.

"Call her phone," Tom suggested, trying to keep a calm front. Bethany did that and we heard it ringing. It was coming from inside our house. We all froze before we rushed inside and found her phone inside our couch.

"She left it here. Again."

"Perhaps she's surfing," I concluded.

"No. None of the surfboards were gone," Noah responded.

I paled. If she didn't go surfing, then where _did_ she go?

"We've got to find her, then. Cheri and I will search the surf spots; Bethany will go over to the Blanchard's house and look around. Noah, you're going into the store to ask if anyone's seen her, and Tim, you're searching from her to the main road. Let's go," Tom stated. I had to wait for the four of them to leave before I could start my task.

When the car was out of sight, I grabbed my phone from inside, headed outside, and jogged around the beach searching for Bethany's friend. No luck. I doubled back and headed the other way. No luck.

My lungs were on fire, so I stopped my run and headed back to the house for a water bottle. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar blonde female on a cliff. Her legs were crossed and her head was down. She turned and I saw whom it was. It was the **missing** celebrity. It was Alana Blanchard.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. Next chapter will be longer. R and R!


	2. Static

I apologize for the short chapter, but this chapter and the next are going to be short until I can crack this fic wide open. Hope you're all right with that. I'm actually surprised I received a review, seeing as how little people, less than five, have seen the first chapter.

All right. Don't own Soul Surfer. Never will. Enjoy!

* * *

-Tim's POV-

"Alana!" I hollered.

She didn't respond.

"Alana!" I hollered again.

Again, she didn't respond.

Doubling back, I found a path leading up and started to climb. When I reached Alana, I sat down next to her. "You want to tell me why you're up here?"

She looked up and turned around, slapping me in the face with some of her hair. Looking at her, I realized she had been crying.

"I ran away," she stated.

"Why?" I questioned.

Alana didn't answer right away. She just stared ahead at the sky. Right when I was about to leave, she said, "My brother's girlfriend proposed to him."

"That's great! But, what does that have to do with you running away?"

Alana laid her head back against the rock, visibly upset. "As you are aware, Byron is older than I am. And I have a younger sister who is twelve. She is spoiled. I'm a middle child, and I don't see anything beneficial about it."

I nodded. "I know how you feel."

"You know, being a middle child sucks! The parents don't pay as much attention to me growing up. Life was good. Until he came along."

"What's wrong about it now?"

"The little one is getting all the attention now. Byron isn't much help, seeing as how he's always been the oldest, so he doesn't know how I feel. It feels like I don't exist in their life right now. And whenever Byron goes to the mall with his girlfriend, now soon to be wife, they give me clothes. Hand me downs!"

"Hand me downs! You're kidding?"

"Nope. I'm not. Even though I outshine Byron, it feels like it's not enough. You remember how it was when you had to share a room with Noah?"

"Yeah. I do. It got old fast," I chuckled.

"It does. Two days ago was my birthday, but it wasn't much of one. I was the only one in my family who sang happy birthday to me."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Well, don't get discouraged. Being a middle child, I have my perks."

"Like what?" Alana asked.

"I've felt the same way being a middle child, and I was rather pleased when I found this article online that suggested middle children will become creative problem solvers."

"Huh," Alana mused. "What other perks?"

"Quite a bit actually. I don't want to list them all. I'd forget who I was talking to."

Alana caught hint of that and she hit me upside the head. "I am not a dumb blonde! And list them, please!"

"If you stop hitting me, I'll consider it," I compromised.

Alana thought deeply about it for a minute before she hit me one more time and asked for more.

I rubbed my head for a minute while thinking. "Well, I've learned the importance of sharing early on. I get away with a lot, completely unnoticed. Steal a few extra cookies and listen to my parents chastise my older brother."

Alana laughed.

"Take the car out and others. It's helped me to be positive."

"That's it?"

I shrugged. "That's all I can think of."

Alana hit me upside the head again.

"That was not a lot, you idiot!"

I pretended to look offended. "An idiot? That's the worst you can think of?" I teased.

Alana shrugged and went back to staring at the sky. I did the same for a while. Then I remembered I needed to call the family and tell them I found Alana. Why hadn't I done that earlier? I cursed under my breath. Alana turned toward me.

"What?" she asked.

A blush fell across my cheek and I stammered, "I… I just realized that I was supposed to call my family. To… to tell them I found you."

Alana nodded in understanding. I took out my phone and started dialing my family's number when I felt a hand brush against mine. I dropped the phone and touched my hand in awe. For the first time I can remember, I felt **static**.


	3. 911

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the delay. I'm sure you're all right with it though. I've had to work a lot lately and my internet was down earlier. Enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

I looked at Alana and asked what that was for, all the while trying not to blush in the presence of a hot girl. Wow, did I really just think that? I reached for my phone to redial, but Alana grabbed my phone, turned it off, and told me that she wasn't ready to head back just yet.

I nodded. "Yeah. Smart choice. You want to spend the day with the fun, lovable, handsome videographer, me."

Alana cracked up at that and responded, "I'd rather spend the day with Bethany!"

"I don't blame you. She's famous and all. Speaking of my sister, I know it must have been hard on you and all, but what were your reactions to that attack?" I asked curiously.

"It changed my life. I was five feet away, and to witness that happening… I still have nightmares about it. It's hard to describe."

I nodded.

"I also stopped surfing for a while. There are places I just don't want to surf anymore. She was more than a best friend to me. She was my sister. I couldn't sleep in my own room anymore! Being so young, I went to a psychiatrist about it. To help me through the trauma. I helped Bethany get to shore, but it felt like I didn't do anything at all.

"Seeing the blood, I thought she was going to die. None of us was thinking about the shark. You can imagine our relief when the shark was caught. I don't feel like anything good came out of it!" Alana proclaimed.

"Rubbish!" I heard myself saying. "She wouldn't be doing all the things she would be doing today if not for you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I still don't feel guilty about it! All the air in my chest disappeared. I was afraid. Afraid for my life."

Again, I nodded. I was too upon hearing the news. "I know what you mean. I was so distraught over the whole thing that I didn't attend most of my senior year and almost didn't graduate high school. I had to fight really hard the last two months. Thank goodness it's over."

"What did you end with?" Alana asked.

"A 2.8. Atrocious."

Alana agreed with me and we continued talking. It was weird, actually. I nearly gagged on my own spit upon learning that she was going to be a bikini model. I looked up and realized that it was getting late. Both of us were hungry.

"What's say we get something to eat at my place?"

Alana was about to disagree, but her growling stomach prevented her from answering. She looked at me, slightly embarrassed. The two of us laughed and started to head down the cliff. We were definitely eating at me house.

Alana wanted to go back through the woods. That was fine by me. The two of us headed through the woods. My phone rang at a rather bad moment. I didn't realize it at first, but the timing couldn't have been any worse.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, bro. This is Noah. I've got information on Alana. She was headed-" he started.

"I'm with her right now," I interrupted.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll let the others know and meet you up at home. Bye."

I hung up and was about to take a step forward when Alana told me to stop.

I turned to her. "Why?"

"You're in a poisonous plant! That's why!"

I looked around and to my horror, I was standing in the Hawaiian Baby. I immediately got out of there. Spots began to swim in front of me. I realized I was losing consciousness.

"Oh no." I fell to the dirt floor.

"Call now!" I ordered, almost on the verge of blacking out.

Alana fumbled with my phone, got it open, and dialed.

As I blacked out, I heard Alana say, "**911**? Yes this is an emergency. My friend is poisoned."

* * *

A/N: I don't know if one calls 911 for a situation like that, but oh well. I planned on titling that.

I've an idea on where to go from here. I'll see you next time.


	4. Love

A/N: All right! Two updates in one night! Haven't had that happen in a while. Just so you don't get confused, the italics are a dream that Tim is going through. There will be minimal text from Soul Saviour on here. Enjoy!

* * *

_I found myself in the water with a thirteen-year old Bethany and Alana. I saw Holt a distance out and I picked up that I was witnessing this from Byron's point of view. My sister was going to be the shark victim. I was sure of it._

"_Bethany!" I cried. "Look out!"_

_Bethany looked at me and a tiger shark jumped out of the water. I realized to my horror that it was going after Alana, not Bethany._

"_Alana!" I cried. "Look out!"_

_Alana turned and screamed as a shark bit her arm off. _

"_Alana, stay calm!" Bethany ordered, swimming over to Alana and dragging the board to shore. Holt and I helped Bethany. Holt tore off part of his shirt and used it as a tourniquet. _

'_This can't be happening,' I thought._

_As we were approaching land, Holt called out to me, "Go call 911!" _

_I wanted to stay behind and look after Alana, but my legs involuntarily moved toward the car. I found myself throwing a rock at the window, dialed 911, and told of the incident. What seemed like an eternity later, I ran back and told them that they were coming. It was evident that they might not make it in time._

"_Let's load her on and meet up with the ambulance halfway," Holt suggested. I agreed and ran back to the car. Holt and Bethany ran after me, carrying Alana on a surfboard. We put Alana in the back and Holt started driving. Bethany and I were in back, watching Alana. _

_Minutes passed and with each passing minute, I felt my heart pound louder and louder. I was in so much pain seeing Alana like this. But I couldn't focus on how much I was hurting, how much I wanted to just collapse. Something inside of me ached. It was dread: and it was growing. I realized to my horror that Alana was dying. _

_Next to him, in the back of the tray, was his sister Bethany, who had climbed into the truck with them. As I looked over to Bethany, desperate to pull my eyes away from the fading Alana, he noticed that my sister couldn't look at her either._

_The car lurched over the edge of the cemented road, and I pulled my eyes back to Alana, Bethany's best friend and sister to us. There was blood everywhere, and it didn't look to be stopping soon. _

_She was slipping._

_I was trying to hold onto her, to keep her there with me. As was Bethany. But we couldn't stop her from slipping away from us. We couldn't save her. I just hoped that life wouldn't be too cruel. _

_"Please don't die... Don't die... on me," I whispered repeatedly._

_The scene changed and I found myself back looking for something. I realized it to be me and that I was looking for Alana. I heard myself call her name._

_Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her. She was headed into the deeper part of the ocean with no surfing. I recognized what was happening immediately. Suicide!_

"_Alana! Come back here! You don't have to do this!" I shouted._

_She turned. "I do."_

_She waded deeper and deeper into the water. _

"_PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_She ignored me and continued to walk further, and further away. The water was up to her shoulders. Any moment, she would drown. Any moment, she would be gone. Forever._

"_Come back!"_

_Too late. She hadn't heard me. The water covered her face entirely. _

"_Come back! Please," I whispered. "Come back! Please don't leave... Don't leave... don't leave me," I whispered repeatedly._

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and found my sister, Bethany. By her side were my parents and siblings. I gave Bethany a bear hug and one by one, each family member was hugged me, telling me everything would be all right.

"Must have been a bad one," Noah commented. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I panted. I looked around, not knowing where I was. I examined my surroundings and noticed that I was on a hospital bed. Weird stuff was at my sides, and the beeping would not stop. I realized I was in a hospital, exactly like the ones you see in sappy drama movies. The walls were plastered an apathetic white color and seemed to mock me. Mocking me of how depressing my life now was.

I struggled for a few moments, before breaking out of my cocoon of blankets. I tried to focus on my breathing, as it scratched against my throat, suffocating me. My mind instantly shifted back towards the dream I was having before he awoke. It was undoubtedly a nightmare.

He gave himself a shake, trying to expel the memory from my conscious. "How… did I get here?"

"You found Alana and then you were poisoned. It must have been a plant or something."

I nodded. That made sense. But what didn't make sense was that I dreamed about Alana. Why would I dream about her? I needed questions from experts. But first, the dream about Alana.

"Are any of you experienced in dream analysis?" I asked.

The family looked at me, perplexed.

"I think I am," Bethany responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you three mind leaving?" I asked the rest of my family.

They all shrugged and left the room. When they did, Bethany rounded at me. "What dream is it you wanted me to analyze?"

"I had a dream. You remember your shark attack? Well, I was there that day. Only, you didn't get attacked. It was Alana."

"You dreamed about Alana?" Bethany asked, excited.

"Keep it down, Bethany. I don't anyone finding out about that. 'Cept for you, I guess. So, what does that mean?"

"What does that mean? I'm no expert, but I'm going to have to say that you like Alana."

"Ha ha! Very funny, Bethany!"

"I'm serious too. I think you like Alana. Where was Alana by the way? She never told me."

"On a cliff looking out at the sea. I talked to her, learned why she ran away and we cleared it up. Among other stuff," I mumbled the last part. Unfortunately, Bethany noticed that and asked me what that meant.

"Look! I'm only going to tell you this because you know Alana very well. Our hands touched and I felt static. Then, I think I thought of her as hot and—"

"You're in **love**," Bethany squealed.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Great! Just great! Now's not the time! Too much movie business type stuff and—" I grinned. I knew what had to be done. Film another movie. And as an added bonus, win Alana's heart in the process. This was going to be good.


	5. CANCELLED! SORRY!

Hey, everyone! I have a _**grave**_ announcement.

Due to my commitment with college, and my intention to finish stories that I desperately want to, I have decided to discontinue this story. Out of all the stories I temporarily left behind for my other stories, I just cannot seem to come back to this one, and I wasn't inspired to continue it anymore.

In addition, I have decided that "Heartbeat" was my last Soul Surfer story. That's right, I am planning on retiring from this fandom. I can't think of anymore ideas, real life is somewhat impossible to write, personal opinion you might feel otherwise, and the only solution to that is complete retirement.

Sorry for disappointing you all.

Humanusscriptor is out.


End file.
